User blog:Epikpie/Concepts by pie
Basically I'm gonna put random concepts here that I thought up. Mostly events and bosses. BEAST BEAST is a boss type monster that is summoned by assembling different items together, like buildables. More health (though not scaled), more speed, more damage than Patient Zero, can't teleport or drain player health Items needed to summon can be bought at shop or found randomly scattered across the map, Total cost of items add up to 6500-9500- List of possible items- Beast Rug/Summoning Circle, Beast Eye, Beast Claw, Beast Head, Beast Fur, Beast Stone/Orb If not killed, Beast despawns after a full day has passed. "Why would I waste so much money on summoning a boss that'll probably kill me?" Player responsible for kill gets 2-3 very powerful weapons unique to killing BEAST, also 30 walkspeed, 275 health, slightly higher regen speed than highest amount from protein bars (basically slightly better stats than perks can get you) ALSO new badge ideas: "KILL THE BEAST" Obtained by killing the Beast (no duh.) desc. (haven't thought up yet) "Summon the Beast" Obtained by summoning the Beast (no duh) desc. How to raise hell on earth 101 Weapon/Gear Concepts Weapon concepts for Boss drop or also good as stand alone op/pap/custom weapons- basically, ALL OF THESE ARE OP. if you're looking for the wimp weapon concepts, well, this ain't the place. -Explosive Shotgun (seems too laggy maybe) 3-5 pellets launched, 3-5 clip -Sniper or Rifle w/ Laser Pointer toggle option, extremely good accuracy, good damage, 5 clip -Weapon with chain lightning effect -Pistol that launches capsules filled with acid, acid capsules poisons (like ripper) zombies in a small area -The only melee weapon in the history of ever (probably the dumbest concept idea of the bunch) HOWEVER! has special abilities, i.e balefire explosion, fire ring, etc. -side note: Pie especially recommends having this based on gears: Either Sorcus Scythe or Darksteel Katana of Ancient Illuminators -Assault Rifle/SMG that shoots 2 bullets every time it fires -Rifle/Assault Rifle that fires bullets that curve toward the zombie closest to it, like a homing bullet -No, this idea here is also pretty dam stupid... A bow and arrow that you can fire, deals a bunch of damage but obviously only 1 clip size. Probably too nerfed by then, so optional special effect: While in use, Zombies have to be close in order to be able to target said player. -Here ye, the most insane weapon concept so far. A gun that uses up your cash as ammunition. However, must be very op. *option* cash from zombies can pretty much make up for the ammunition, resulting in 0 monetary gain -Ye here, the sister concept to the one above. A gun that uses up your health as ammunition. However, must be very op. *option* when killing a zombie, the gun can restore some of your health back, resulting in 0 health loss -Dumb Idea Here. A Self-Explode / Kamikaze weapon that kills you, but in exchange deals big explosion damage to zombies around you. *superwar would love this... -A weapon that launches bullets that create sort of a "wall" thing on the ground wherever it hits, although it's more like a pole. Useful for blocking zombies. The "bullet" disappears after a while. -The Buildable Book; A book that allows you to place either a certain type of buildable, or pick and choose which one, then places the buildable wherever you click. LONG RANGE BUILDABLES! -Cluster Grenades. Grenades that launch 3-5 other different explosive capsules in various directions when it explodes. Would be laggy af though -Laz0r Grenade; Shoots out more than a few laz3rs instead of an explosion when it explodes, laz1rs go straight, if they hit a zombie, the zombie is ded. Shouldn't deal that much damage to a player though, otherwise would be a complete suicide weapon. -*an idea similiar to, but isn't, chain lightning- A rifle that shoots a special bullet; if the bullet were to hit a zombie, it shoots out a bunch of other bullets in various directions, and continues on until the bullets all miss. Bullets should be shot on the same altitude. -A rifle (or really any other long ranged weapon) that deals knockback. And no, not a bazooka, an actual semi-automatic single bullet launching weapon. Weapon Effects So I thought the "Weapon Concepts" were way too specific and made this to feature some possible effects of weapons *Fun fact: Did you know I was the one who told sniperquad the concept for bullet penetration? *Concealing- Zombies have to be closer in order to detect you *Health Increase- Gives you a health increase when using the weapon *Bullet Seeking- Bullets automatically seek out zombies to kill *Area Effects- Kind of like an explosion + a special effect. Instead of an explosion, it could be made like an expanding sphere, and if zombies touch the sphere, the effect is cast on them *Laz0r Pointer- A lazer pointer that goes wherever the mouse is, and shines a dot of red light on whatever surface it touches first. -i think this is plausible?- *Vampyrism- Steals health from zombies to replenish your own *Chain Lightning- When a bullet hits, a chain goes out, and hits some other zombie, provided they're close enough. Chains can go up to 3 or more. Existing Item Changes Concepts for changes for existing items. Ammo Box Limited Ammo System IMO the ammo boxes are op af, and unrealistic- infinite ammo from an ammo box? Really? So anyways I came up with a concept for a limited refill ammo system. All of the ammo boxes give limited amounts of restocks of ammo to players. For this, I have two concepts (look below here): Concept A: Each Ammo Box gives (x) amount of refills of ammo to players. All ammo boxes have (x) amount of refills left in it. It could be equal for all ammo boxes, or it can differ for small, medium and large. When a player uses the ammo box, 1 refill is taken off from its total. Concept B: Each Ammo Box gives (x) amount of ammo to players. All ammo boxes have (x) amount of ammo in them. The larger the ammo box, the more ammo it contains. When a player uses the ammo box, the amount of ammo they need is subtracted from the amount of ammo total inside the ammo box. When an ammo box runs out of ammo/refills, it needs to be restocked. To restock an ammo box, you click on it which opens up a GUI. To restock an ammo box, you must pay da fee. Restocking an ammo box costs either: A) 20 cash for refilling any of the ammo boxes, or B) 10 cash for small, 15 cash for medium, and 20 cash for large. Honestly this is a pretty insane idea. Limited Ammo Concept B Expansion Concept B seems a little 2 op towards the stuff that requires less ammo, so I came up with this brilliant solution to the problem. *Pistols- 2 ammo for each bullet, may vary depending on pistol (?) *Rifles- 2-4 ammo for each bullet *Assault Rifles- 2-3 ammo for each bullet *Snoopers and Shotties- 3-5 ammo for each bullet, may vary depending on gun *SMGs- 1 ammo for each bullet *LMGs- 1 (or possibly less? 0.5?) ammo for each bullet *The Explodie Bazooka Thingies- 5+ ammo for each missile, may make exception for M202 FLASH? *Flares and Spotlights and other misc. goodies- 3-4 ammo for each *Grenades (this should have a category page)- 3-5 ammo for each grenade *Wonder Weps- Honestly shouldn't take any ammo, after all they're wonder weps Hellhound Rising Event Hellhounds were added to the game a while ago, but I still haven't seen one. Why? Because it's apparently too hard to decide between adding them individually or killing off the sprinters for them. So instead, I offer another option, in the form of an event. (yay) Let's be honest- HELLHOUNDS. ARE OP. They're faster, stronger, hurt more, overall they're way more op than a sprinter. If they replaced sprinters, in their numbers, no one would stand a chance, unless those numbers were signifigantly reduced. If they spawned in as an individual, new enemy, that would be jolly and all, but you'd be seeing them all around the map, just running at you. At any given time, you could be chewed up by a hellhound. So instead, why not limit them to a certain time, say, an event? A bunch of other zombie games- shi no numa, for one- have hellhounds spawn in at a special designated time. Why? BECAUSE THEY'RE OP! Why not have stranded do the same? Every 3 or 4-ish days, for 5 minutes, hellhounds spawn alongside the regular zombies. They can spawn in anywhere in the map, making an effect like they can teleport. However, they have to give a warning a little bit before they spawn in about their locations, such as a black sphere designating their spawn. After about 5-ish? minutes, though, they stop spawning, cuz op. If this was what speedy meant when he said "an individual spawning enemy," then...wow. IM A GENIUS SMERT MINDS THINK ALIKE Adjustable Ramps It would honestly be pretty cool if you could adjust the angle of the ramp as you like. But that's probably not gonna happen, so why not just put other types of ramps in the shop, such as "high ramp" or "low ramp?" Ramps to suit every buildable need. Place Concepts Possible places/locations that can be added to the ever-growing map. Some of these might get a little...expansive. -A forest full of trees (too "apocalypse rising"-ish? probably) -An asylum/hospital- pffft, i'll probably expand this to include some boss char or whatnot .-. (this place also works really well as the location for the "purgatory" concept) -A location for "where the map ends..." A floating island a little bit away from the main plate, possibly connected by a bridge? note to self: this is another great idea to expand on .-. -A facility. This ties the entire game together, with all the clues to the creation of the zombie outbreak already there, and a scientific developmental facility to tie it all together. -A suburban/urban area, that actually shows signs of a civilization destroyed. -A farming field, goes hand in hand with idea above -A mountain or mountain range, probably dumb idea unless map gets way bigger... The Edge of the World Still part of the place concept, but this one's a bit more...expansive... than the rest. Instead of just having people jump off the baseplate and falling into a void that kills them, why not do something more? Cover up three sides with some kind of wall, and leave the last one an endless black pit. However, there is a "bottom" to it- to which I have formulated 2 concepts for. Concept A: When falling, the world around you slowly turns from its normal color to complete black. When you finally hit the "bottom," you shouldn't be able to see very much at all. However, you aren't the only one down there... Also at the bottom is a single boss or mini-boss. Stats shouldn't be very high- sufficient to kill, but not hard to beat. When mini-boss is defeated, player is either killed on the spot (how cruel) or teleported back up, with 1 new item or a cash bonus. Concept B: When falling, the world around you slowly turns from its normal color to reddish/orange-ish/yellow-ish. Basically, it turns to the colors of a fire. At the bottom of it, there's a LOT of zombies that are semi-permeable. Maybe slightly more health, but less speed than normal zombies. The place should be swarming with them. The Haven An expanded place concept, like the one above. This idea is a little far reaching; it stretches the game quite a bit. "This idea seems like the opposite of the Purgatory." -epikpie The Haven is an island far away from the main baseplate. To get there, you touch a teleport (well dah). *teleport aesthetics- The teleport is a glowing portal that's on fire. Once every 4 minutes, the portal appears somewhere in the map. It stays open for 30 seconds before disappearing. The island itself should be similiar to a paradise, and no zombies/things that can kill you should be able to spawn there. Possibly a max player count on the island? To get back, there should be a portal that teleports you back to the baseplate- or you can just reset. Experiment 04's Observatory Somewhat expanded place concept? kinda -but area is mostly for backstory- Experiment 04's observatory is what it's named- it's an observatory. It would be located off the main baseplate, floating just off the end of the baseplate. It should be close enough to be visible against daytime fog, yet far enough to have a part of it concealed by the fog. For the sneaky players trying to get in with buildables, there should be invisible blocks situated around the observatory. The observatory itself is gray in color, and with a window stretching across the wall facing the baseplate. At the window, there should be a humanoid figure, watching... However, during Crimson Night (and hopefully other event times, if any more are added) the invisible wall forcefield will get taken down. There should be a hole on the roof of the observatory, for players to go in. There should be several rooms inside, each containing various random things. At the end of one of the rooms should be a door and a sign saying "Main Area," and another room should contain a sign that says "Experiment 04 Observatory" However, if players should enter the room with the figure watching the baseplate, a message will flash across their screen- "You shouldn't be here-" and then they die. The Purgatory and Boss THIS IS A DUMB IDEA, probably. But it's an interesting one (and i think it's plausible w/ current engine)... Make a room in the school or really any enclosed space a designated room. When a player steps on one part of that room, they're teleported to another place far from the baseplate called "the purgatory." The part of the purgatory the player teleported to will look the exact same as the room they were at just a second ago, except maybe with blood decals and white walls. However, outside the room the place can look the same but white walls and blood on the walls... or it can be a twisting, turning version of the place they were just in (with white walls and the decals). When teleported, message will play: The Purgatory has been Opened (either for player only or for entire server). The place they were teleported to will be miles away from the rest of the baseplate. Either enclosed (probably if it's the twisted version) or nothing to see for miles. The biggest difference is that there will be another humanoid in the purgatory with the player... The humanoid is another boss (Yay bosses) that I haven't thought of a name for yet. (will probably pull a name out for a corrupted holy entity out of some book somewhere.) Boss CAN teleport (unlike BEAST) and DOES IT FREQUENTLY (probably more than patient zero)! But can't teleport long distances, and should focus teleports around player Less health (not scaled) and speed than other bosses, but does a little more damage (maybe) When killed, firstly player teleports back to main baseplate, just outside the room they were in a second ago. Teleport is disabled for a while, and the Boss there doesn't respawn for a while. Also a message will play -haven't thought of one yet- (Either for player only or for entire server) Main effect when boss is killed: Every Zombie on Baseplate dies. Or cash bonus to all on server (more likely). Person responsible for kill gets 1 unique weapon that only comes from killing purgatory boss. NEW BADGE: "Survive the Purgatory" Obtained by surviving the purgatory (no duh.) desc. We hope to see you again soon. Ourboros Event This is an event like Crimson Night. (also plausible i think) Occurances follow as so: Either once every 500 (or some other number idk) zombies killed or 1/10 (or any other number really) Daytimes, starting right at the dawn before. When it occurs, the sky turns completely yellow (not the fog), and special zombies start falling out of the sky. The zombies are a bit slower than crimson zombies, but deal more damage. Health rates should be about the same. Ourboros event ends half a day cycle after it began. *OPTION* When it ends, there is a bright flash, and either every zombie or every player and zombie dies. If the latter, players experience a bright flash, similiar to that when you explode something in front of your face, filling up their screen and then they die -epilepsy warning-. NEW BADGE: "Renewed Cycle" Obtained by being in the Ourboros event. desc. To see the sky in yellow, makes all survivors mellow. Ourboros Expansion I thought that the original event was pretty bland. Sky turns yellow, weird zombies fall out of it, blah blah blah. So this is an add-on to the event, although I can't say that this one is nearly as plausible as the original. Main concept: When event happens, Yellow glowy disc (basically a ufo, except dumbed down and can't be seen cuz of yellow lights) spawns. It goes kinda towards players, except moving in a somewhat unpredictable pattern, zigzagging and going around players instead of actually going directly above them. Purpose Concept A: Spawns 2 mini-bosses at beginning of event. If a mini-boss is killed, wait about 3 minutes and spawn another one. Mini-bosses boast about 1000 (+250 for each person on server) health, more damage than a crimson zombie and 2 walkspeed faster than a crimson zombie. No special abilities Purpose Concept B: When near a player, begins shooting neon-colored lazors at player. Each lazer deals 1/8-1/6th of that players' health. Laz0rs scaled to how far the UFO is to the player- the farther away, the less damage. Shoots kinda fast? Maybe once every ten seconds or less. UFO DOES have a health meter! 1750-2000 health, and scaled to players on server. If UFO is killed, doesn't spawn mini-bosses or shoot laizarz. Ruined World Event This is the most radical idea I've posted so far. The Ruined World Event is an event like Crimson Night. Occurances follow as so: Either once every (insert large number of player deaths here); Or 1/20 days; Or it can stay as a command on the admin console palate. *OPTIONAL* -probably not a very plausible idea- A minute before the event occurs, the map flashes completely white. 50 seconds later (10 seconds before the event happens), the map turns completely white, then 5 seconds before, it happens again. The last time it happens is 2 seconds before the event occurs, but instead of white, the map flashes completely black. When this event occurs, the map turns completely black (like admin command :ambient -1 -1 -1), and the fog turns completely white. All zombies die, and don't respawn until the event is over. However, there is one non-player character (npc) still on the field... That one character is another boss, like Patient Zero. However, it is faster, stronger, and boasts more health (also scaled to server). It retains Patient Zero's ability to teleport, but it does not have the ability to grapple onto players and drain their health. Instead, whenever it kills a player, a bit of its health is restored. Obviously, the boss will have to be noticeable, so it can't be all black. *ANOTHER OPTIONAL* Two other entities may also be part of the Ruined World event. They will be the boss' assistants, and they are similiar to Crimson Zombies but with quite a bit more health. Unlike the boss, these do respawn when they are killed. They give 200 dollars to the player responsible for the kill. When the boss is killed, the baseplate turns white, and the sky turns black. 3 seconds later, the normal baseplate colors roll in to a shattering sound effect. The game is returned to normal, and everybody gets a bunch of money. The player who dealt the most damage to the boss, however, will get an item- Apocalypse Remnant, or maybe some op weapon or whatnot. NEW BADGE: "Termina" Obtained by being in Ruined World event. desc. To see the world in black..................................................... (a bunch more periods) NEW BADGE: "After the End" Obtained by surviving Ruined World event. desc. (i'll think of one later meh) -author's notice: This event has the potential to end servers, which is why I say it's my most insane idea yet. GG Impact Event An impact event is a collision between two celestial objects causing measurable effects. In other words, A METEOR CRASHES INTO THE PLACE. That's pretty much what this part is about anyways- except it's a bit more complicated than just a meteor... Actual Event: In any of the big blank spaces between structures, one spot will be designated as the place for the event to occur. The event starts when a fiery object comes out of the sky and crashes into the earth -notice: This is purely for cosmetic effect, it doesn't actually matter for @$%#. So basically an optional?- basically you're just bringing a model down and putting another one up. The result should be a rock in the middle of a blank space, and possibly a crater around it. What does the rock actually do? Well, firstly, when the impact comes and makes a hole in the ground and whatnot, players very close to the area will immediately die (for failing to notice the giant falling flaming rock.) Players that go near the object take damage gradually, like fire damage (scaled to distance). Also, zombies that are near the object are "mutated"- more details later. (really, it's just setting up a spawn around the area to spawn a different kind of zombie, not actually changing any of the zombies that are actually around the place) Zombies that are around the area are different from the other zombies- distorted features, limbs put in directions that shouldn't be physically possible, an extra limb here or there, maybe crawling on four legs (centipede zombie is that you)? and other whatnot. Mainly, their speed, strength, and attack are all increased. In addition, just being near them will sap health, little by little from you (scaled to distance). Event ends in 7 minutes, where the object just fades away, never seen again... The Miscallaneous Dump As the title says, this is the place for all the miscallaneous ideas that don't make too much sense, but could be expanded by someone else. Really, it's a bunch of concepts that don't quite fit in too well, either because they have nothing to do with a zombie survival game, it's not a complete concept or because the creator of the page doesn't think it can possibly run in the current game engine- this already applies to most of the stuff on this page already (lel). TL;DR Cuz logic. Player Debuffs Basically stuff that happens to players that isn't good, reducing one of their key attributes in some way. *Blindness- Black stuff appears over their screen, restricting at least some of their vision. -plausible but no purpose *Slowness- This is already a thing *Blindness v2- Your range of being able to see is restricted *Marked- Within a certain range, zombies will chase you even if there's other people *Heavy- You can't jump Outside Infiltration Basically, this concept states that there's people outside of the place that you're in right now. They come in either passive or aggressive- to start trying to kill you or to aid you against the zombies. -probably will expand on this later Special Zombies Zombies that are different...mommy says they're special. Militarization Z There's a post somewhere on "grenade lobbing zombies." Why not have smart zombies who pilot helicopters and use guns? Giant Zombies WHY NOT HAVE HUGE GIANT ZOMBIES THAT DESTROY EVERYTHING? would be glitchy to another world though Special Effects Zombies Zombies that set you on fire, or freeze you in place, or cast any of the player debuffs above on you. Submergence Event This event is modeled off the game "The Floor is Lava." Praise for "The Floor is Lava-" "10/10" -IGN In this event, a lot of the map is flooded with...something (that kills you). It can be water, radioactive chemicals, acid, maybe even lava (if a mountain/volcano is ever added). But the main point is that the map is flooded with it, and most of the low-lying areas are completely submerged; this includes buildings. The submergence should go below the height of the bridge. Anyone else ever notice that the map is structured just right for this kind of stuff? If players enter the flooding agent, they will either: 1) Die instantly or 2) Wait a few seconds and then deal 15 damage per second. Zombies can 1) have their spawns relocated or 2) don't die from the flood stuff. The event will last for 4 minutes, and then the flooding agent will recede from the map. NEW BADGE: "Zombie Jones' Locker" Obtained by drowning. desc. Blub blub braaaaiiiinnnsssss Abyss/Fissure Event Wow I am on a streak of natural disaster stuff... An Abyss or Fissure is a crack in the Earth. Emphasis: IT IS A CRACK IN THE EARTH. And that is exactly what this event is about (kindof) In this event, an abyss/fissure appears somewhere near the center of the map. It should curve around stuff for fanciness effects. If a player happens to be in the very immediate vicinity of the fissure, aka standing on top of it, they automatically die. If a player should touch the abyss/fissure during the event, they will die. Why? Because I'm too lazy to theorize what would happen if they went in the fissure. Special zombies will spawn around the fissure. They can be semi-permeable, and they should be color-based around red. They can have some type of crack decal on their body. There should be 10 or more of these spawning around the fissure. They should be faster and stronger than crimson zombies, although they may have a little bit less health. The event lasts for 6 minutes, and then the fissure goes away. The end. -in retrospect this concept was pretty bland- Buildable Ideas pretty self explanatory. Most of these buildable concepts are insane, so... *A column, or pole, or whatever. Useful for decoration, or traps or other stuff. *A tightrope. Kinda follows the same reasoning as above. -could also be a sideways cylinder- *A boombox. You get it, you drop it anywhere. Honestly, would fall into more of the category of "Floodlight" type stuff. Could be a new gamepass :O *A medikit. Replenishes a bunch of health each second- a sped up regen time? Could be used in two perceivable ways- A) Also a "Floodlight-esque" gear, or B) A legit buildable, possibly always disappears on death, regardless of save buildables or not? *A Cash Farm. Gives some cash every while or so. Should be giving less cash than you would get with zombies. Always disappears on death, regardless of save buildables or not. THIS ONE'S INSANE Fallout Event A fallout event is a nuclear strike with severe consequences that takes place in new vegas. JKJKJKJKJK No, but really. A fallout event is, in the simplest terms possible, a nuke. Basically, a nuke falls on the map, and will have one of two severe repercussions: Either A) Everyone in one part of the map dies, or B) Anyone not in shelter (buildings and stuff) is killed by a nuke. Everyone in the map, though, will see a bright yellow flash, that slowly fades away from their vision. When their eyesight returns, they see a new challenger approaching.. All the zombies on the map are affected by the nuclear fallout of the bomb. They will turn more of a neon tinge of green, and start to glow green. Their speed and attack will be increased, but the same cannot be said about their health. After about 5 minutes, the zombies turn back to normal, and that's the end of that. -ill probably expand this later- Player-Related Stuff The actually logical player stuff that might make some sense. Player Buffs/Perks the title explains it all *Concealment- Zombies have to get closer to detect you *Night Vision- You can see more at night/nighttime is brighter for you *Better Visibility- Fog is further away than usual >these two ideas are insane and illogical. *Illuminated- Δ confirmed? No, but with this thingy you glow, higher illumination = more glow. *this idea's insane* *>insert something here<- Don't know the name I'll figure it out later; Give you a stat bonus for some random stat when under 30 (or something else?) health. *Quick Hands- Reload/Take out guns faster